


In Digestion Sour

by cheshireArcher



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Platonic Halpoins, Sickfic, Vomiting, taking care of sick friends, written for personal comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal comforts a sick Ned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Digestion Sour

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning (should be obvious from the tags): vomiting, though non-graphic.
> 
> I wrote this as a personal comfort thing since recently I've been sick from a new medication, and I've felt like I wish someone was there for me, so I just channeled that into Hal and Ned. My first sickfic. If anyone likes it I can write others, I like it when one character takes care of another. Also, no I don't know what's making Ned sick.

Ned always had a weak stomach, and it wasn't the kind Falstaff always accused him of possessing. He got sick easily and it had caused him pain, both physical and emotional, all his life. 

It didn't help that Ned had always been on his own. No one to care for him, and if he did have someone they just handed him a bucket. He got nauseous easily and he often found himself revisiting his last meal. He didn't want to but he more often then not his throat grew scratchy with the effort and he always felt tears forming, sometimes they escaped and ran down his face. They were forced out by the pain and struggle and as a result of the brutal loneliness he felt as his weakness taunted him. 

Ned felt like a little child that couldn't control himself, and he hid the fact from everyone else in his life- not that there was anyone in it. He even couldn't face kind old Mistress Quickly- she took care of Doll who was very sick and she certainly would have taken care of Ned, but he still couldn't bring himself to go to her for help. The nauseous feeling would always be his companion. 

Hal found Ned over a bucket, coughing hard. He approached so quietly that Ned didn't hear him. 

"Ned? Are you alright?" Hal asked. 

Ned looked up. "I'm fine. Just not feeling well." He waited for Hal to leave but he didn't. "Seriously, I'm fine," Ned insisted. 

"You don't look it," Hal replied. "How long have you been sick? Did it start just now?"

Ned couldn't answer thanks to another dry heave. Those were the worst, before he could even have anything in his stomach to expel. 

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Hal asked. 

Ned felt so embarrassed. Here he was, about to vomit in front of his best friend, who also happened to be the Prince of Wales. The thought apparently was enough to literally make him vomit, because something finally came up. The bile stung but was a relief all the same. His eyes welled up with tears, at the pain and the embarrassment of Hal watching him. He was so gross. 

"Ned," Hal said, reaching out. Ned couldn't decide if he should pull away or not, and Hal's hand made contact with his back, soothingly rubbing it. "You'll be alright." 

Ned shuddered and pulled away, leaning over the bucket as last night's dinner finally came up- nothing left to nourish his body. His eyes stung with tears and Hal returned to rubbing his back. 

"Hey, I'm with you," Hal gently whispered. "I've got you." Ned wiped the tears away. "Done?" Hal asked. 

"I think so," Ned replied after a sob.

Hal disappeared for a moment, then returned with a wineskin full of water and a cloth. He wet the cloth and gently washed Ned's face, which didn't really need washing too badly but the cool sensation was refreshing and welcome. Ned washed out the sour taste with some water from the flask and then collapsed in Hal's arms.

"Shhh..." Hal held him close. "It's going to be alright. I got you." 

When Ned regained his strength, he told Hal about always having a weak stomach and being left to retch all alone. He even admitted how he always wished there was someone to take care of him when this happened.

"I'll always take care of you," Hal said. He let Ned go. "Let's clean this up and head back down. We'll find something to ease your stomach." He smiled, and Ned began to feel better.

"Thanks," was all Ned could get out. The pain in his throat remained but the loneliness was gone.


End file.
